


Can I help you?

by MissSansLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Caught, Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Clint walks in on Bucky getting his dick sucked





	Can I help you?

There's a lot of things that Bucky doesn't care about. He doesn't care what he wears around the compound or how Steve has mood swings sometimes. He doesn't care what he eats for dinner most nights as long as he has something to fill his stomach. But one thing Bucky really doesn't care about is where he has sex. 

It starts with making lunch. (He and Steve decide on salad with chicken in it.) Steve reaches above Bucky to get into a cupboard, but doesn't miss the chance to press a kiss to the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky subconsciously tilts his head, allowing his boyfriend to leave open mouthed kisses up behind his ear. A soft sigh escapes the assassin's lips as he presses back into Steve. 

Getting the dish from the cupboard is forgotten when Steve turns Bucky to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Bucky grabs a handful of Steve's hair and Yanks his head back. Steve let's out a deep groan as Bucky sucks a bruise into the side of his neck, teeth nipping his ear.

"Get on your knees." He says roughly. 

"We're in the kitchen, Buck." Steve says. "Someone could walk in."

"I doubt it. I don't think anyone's here." Bucky says. Steve sinks to his knees, unbuttoning the front of Bucky's dark jeans. He rubs the growing bulge and looks up at the dark haired man. Bucky bites his lip gently, eyes meeting Steve's. "Go on."

Steve pulls Bucky's cock out, giving it a few strokes before wrapping his pink lips around the tip. Steve rests his hands on Bucky's hips as he bobs his head, sucking in almost all of it. Bucky throws his head back and moans softly. 

"Fuck, Stevie. 'atta boy." He sucks in a breath through his teeth when Steve sucks his cock down. Bucky's small amount of pubic hair tickles his nose as he swallows around him. Bucky's hips jolt forward, choking Steve slightly. Steve pulls off of him with a wet pop to catch his breath. His warm hand takes his mouths place momentarily before he's at it again. Bucky tugs Steve's hair lightly, moving his head almost lazily as he looks down at the blond again. "God, Steve your mouth." He moans. 

Steve pulls his dick in again, deep throating it when suddenly Clint walks in. The Archer stops in his tracks, unable to take his eyes off of his two friends. Bucky looks up at him. "Can I help you?" He says with a raised eyebrow, Steve still working his cock knowing that Bucky wouldn't want him to stop just because someone walked in. 

"you can either join or leave, Bird boy." Bucky groans. "I don't give a fuck."

Clint looks down at Steve again, feeling his cock swell. 

"Can I join?"


End file.
